a chevaliers duty
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: what if kai went to diva when he saw hagi and saya kissing at te performance after saprano of miracles
1. Chapter 1

A CHEVALIERS DUTY

This fanfic takes place after episode 42 soprano of miracles. What would have happened if kai took up divas offer and became her chevalier after seeing saya and hagi kissing at the performance? Kai had just been taken to divas trailer.

Disclaimer: I don't own blood plus and I probably never will I love saya+hagi and kai+diva pairing and I hope you love my fanfic.

"You don't look very happy to see me kai?" Diva said

"Shut up you bitch you killed riku!"Kai shouted angrily

"Not really he's here" diva said placing kai's hand on her stomach "do you feel it, their my babies…mine and rikus

Babies" Flashbacks of riku appeared in his head. Spoiling a moment Nathan came bursting in.

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

"Nathan have you forgotten to knock?!"

"Sorry your shows almost on lets see if theirs anymore preporations, wow your look as beautiful as ever!"

"Stop it you're embarrassing me, Nathan I'll be singing for kai tonight."

"Oh lucky you!" Nathan exclaimed

"Yeah not really", kai said looking away

"Well shall I go sing now?"

"Yes" while diva sang Kai Nathan and Amshel were standing behind the curtains, Kai couldn't believe how beautiful her singing was when he was younger just hearing her talk would send shivers down his spine so now why was it different?

"So did you like my singing kai?"

"Whatever"

"Your so stubborn listen kai I need someone to help Nathan and Amshel to protect my babies so how about you become my chevalier?"

"What!"

"Come on you can be with me forever and protect rikus children", diva said placing kai's hand on her stomach again, "I think riku would want you to protect his children and you can even have babies with sister saya I bet that changes your mind"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean by that Kai?"

"Diva", Kai kneeled down "I'll become your chevalier … but I'll have nothing to do with saya!"

"Is that so and why is that Kai?"

"Because", flash backs of saya and hagi reappeared in his head "I despise Saya with all my being and if I become your chevalier I'll be part of your family right?"

"Yes you will my dear kai"

"Diva please bestow me the great honor of becoming your chevalier"

"Alright pretty boy", diva said smiling "but first give me some of your precious blood"

"Yes if that is what you wish diva"

Diva leaned into kais neck and bit it. "Diva", kai whispered

"Thank you pretty boy now I'll give you a gift in return…amshel hand me your knife.

"Yes diva" She cut her hand and let the blood leek out of the gash "open your mouth…don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment", diva said as the blood leaked from divas hand to kais mouth and down his throat. Kai felt his body stiffen and his heart beat slowly fade away but then double over, he screamed it felt like he was being stabbed a thousand times over and then the pain suddenly vanished along with the pain that echoed thru his bones. He steadily opened his eyes to see two beautiful blues ones looking back.

"Are you alright kai?"

"Huh uh yeah I feel a little dizzy that's all"

"Don't worry it's just the blood rushing threw your head at a rapid pace" amshel assured him

"Okay" suddenly his eyes shot open as he felt a familiar presence "Diva watch out!" He said as a dagger shot at her "are you

alright my queen?"

"Yes I'll be fine but watch out, sayas blood is deadly to you as it is to us", she warned. Kai heard someone behind him and looked to see **them**. Saya and hagi were standing directly behind them

"Kai get out of the way now!" saya screamed

"Why should I saya?"

"Huh what are you talking about kai don't you see that diva and her chevaliers are right behind you, now move!"

"Hello sister how have you been?"

"Diva you bitch you die here and now!"

"Saya how dare you say something so vile...to my queen!"

"Kai…what did you do to him diva!!"

"I didn't do anything it was kai who made the choice to join me sister dear"

"Diva if it's alright may I speak to saya?" Divas face softened "yes you may kai"

"Saya I became divas chevalier on my own free will I want to protect and live for diva and also for diva…and rikus children" sayas face was in shock "saya I don't want to kill you I alone cant stop this war but I can try as your big brother kai please saya rethink of what you and diva have done and get over it it happened along time ago so rethink this offer and join your sister and me you don't belong with humans saya they'll only betray and destroy you if you join us we can be a family again but this time by blood your one true family a one where you and…hagi can live happily together"

"Kai"

"Don't I've known along about you and hagi he is the only one in the world that holds your heart. So rethink our offer we'll contact you in a couple days for your decision", kai said smiling sadly.

"Sister I want to tell you something that you may find important with the latest research it's possible to bring you chevalier your little brother riku back to life but it'll only happen if you choose to join us and also…I love you big sister" diva said as everyone vanished.

"DIVA don't leave my behind!!" saya shouted

"Saya what do you want to do?" hagi asked laying a hand on her shoulder

"I want to live happily with you and everyone else hagi even my little sister diva I wish to live in a world where I don't have to fight any more"

"Saya"

"I wanted to know if you'll live in that world with me hagi, but this time I'm giving you a choice and I'll understand if you don't wish to stay by me anymore now that the fights over"

"Saya…you must know that I can't leave the one most precious to me I've grow to love you but more importantly I've fallen in love with you saya my queen I can't live my life if your not by my side"

" I've fallen in love with you too hagi alright let's go pack and head for the metro opera diva should be practicing their right now"

"As you wish saya" hagi said as he scooped her up and left

--

A.N/So how did you like it please review that is if you want to it could help me out in the future and give me ideas only if you want though see ya! hagislover out


	2. Chapter 2

'where have hagi and saya gone

'Where have hagi and saya gone?" David asked looking around the building

"I don't know what's weird is that kai has gone missing too" Lewis said

"Your right they should have left a note saying where there going"

"Hey David do you think that saya and hagi left again and kai chased after them?"

"It could be a possibility lets get going there's only one place saya would go"

'But she's"-

"It doesn't matter saya's main goal in life is to kill diva nothing more"

'Hey David it's just a question but what will saya do after she kills diva?"

"She will have no purpose to us any more what ever she decides is up to her and only her"

"Yeah but David she has no life besides fighting what will she do when she wakes up next time and has nothing not even a family to go back to?!"

"I can't do anything about it"

"Maybe but if you think about it she may have lived a long time but mentally she's still a sixteen year old girl"

"Saya is big enough to understand that what ever she does is on her own we can't baby sit her any more"

"We don't baby sit her because we have to…maybe she can live a happy life after all"

"Why do you say that?"

"She has hagi"

"And what will he do about it?"

"You're so slow man he's been with her since the beginning he's known why he was brought to the zoo."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's her chevalier to serve her for eternity and to follow without question"

"Maybe but don't you think why does hagi stays with saya?"

"Because he's her chevalier"

"I don't think that's the reason"

"What do you think than Lewis?"

"he's in love with saya to be able to wait 30 years for a girl to wake up from a hibernation just to have her not remember him, wake her up and then stay with her for only a mere two to three years just for her to go back to sleep and start the cycle over again that would take determination patience but most importantly love."

"Nonsense"

"Suit yourself but wouldn't you do the same for jul"-

"Let's go saya will need our help she can't do this alone"

_Man the poor guys in denial and as I said before saya's not alone she has hagi along with us,_ Lewis thought getting in the truck

"Saya"

"I know I can feel kai along with diva"

"Should we go in?"

"Yeah no one will attack us because we don't have to fight any more hagi you don't have to fulfill your promise to me. Hagi looked at saya

_I don't have to kill you saya and for that, I am eternally grateful_ hagi thought "thank you saya"

"Huh for what? Saya asked confused

"Ever though back then you told me to kill me and I in turn promised if it's death you wish I would give it to you. but the truth of the matter is I never wanted to kill you, I wanted to see you live, I wanted to see you smile again even if it meant that I in turn was disowned as your chevalier, I would still continue to watch over you and see you smile again." Hagi said bowing his head in appreciation

"I would never disown any one not even you hagi plus you only wanted to see me happy"

"I do only as you wish" with that said, they left into the opera house

I've finally decided I don't care if you hate it I'm making this a saya hagi story so if you don't like it deal with it ha, ha, ha! a/n I just ran out of What I like to call my happy pills :p


End file.
